


All That's Lit on Route 66

by Touzoku_ouBakura (TouzokuouBakura), TouzokuouBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouzokuouBakura/pseuds/Touzoku_ouBakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouzokuouBakura/pseuds/TouzokuouBakura
Summary: Bandit Keith loves fast cars, fast duels, fast women and easy money.But what happens when Pegasus decides to take advantage of this fact?





	1. All That's Green Glitters

Pegasus smiled at Bandit Keith across the chess table in a Chicago park. It was July, high summer with a heat index in the nineties, but Pegasus was not visibly sweating... At all.

Keith, on the other hand, was drenched. A smear of sunblock ran across his shirt in a careless way, as he growled low in his throat at what Pegasus had just said.

Keith, Keith Howard, also known as Bandit Keith... Was not walking away from this one.

Keith slammed a fist down on the table, not injuring anything it appeared.

"Fine, Pegasus! I'll do it! I'll track down those lost cards!! And get that three million dollars!! You can count on me!" Keith said, throwing his head back and laughing.

"Good, good, excellent!" Pegasus said, then suddenly produced a backpack full of high tech gear. " You will need this. Everything to track down and secure the rare cards is in here." Pegasus unearthed a watch from the backpack's front pocket.

"Wooooooo," Keith whistled in disbelief. "Is that watch a.... Real Jimmy Choo watch!?"

"Yes," Pegasus said. "One of a kind, developed in partnership with Elon Musk. It will be indispensable on your journey."

Keith grabbed the watch from Pegasus.

"NOT YET!" Pegasus screamed, jumping up as the watch literally crawled to Keith's wrist and fastened itself there. "Oh, dear...." Pegasus hung his head.

"What's all the fuss about?" Keith asked, oblivious.


	2. Pegasus Has Nothing Up His Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegasus doesn't have any plans for Bandit Keith, especially now that... The Watch is fixed on Keith's wrist. Right?

Sitting in a hot Dodge Ram, one that belonged to Bandit Keith- one of three- he grinned at Pegasus. They were sitting at a rest stop in rural west Illinois, with a helicopter ready to take Pegasus back to his mansion.

"So... pay me half up front and half when I get done, Max?" Bandit Keith had done enough business with Pegasus, Keith insisted on calling him "Max".

Pegasus took a deep breath from the window. His clothing was going to smell like dirty low-class truck. He coughed.

"No, my dear Keith," Pegasus eventually said. "How do I know you will not run off with the money?"

"Don't you trust me?" Keith's face fake fell into a sad puppy look.

"No. Why would I? This is a business deal. You are not my friend." Pegasus sighed. "By the way, it's Mister Pegasus, not.... Max."

"Okay Max," Keith said. "And I---" Pegasus interrupted then.

"I said Mister Pegasus!"

"Sorry, Pegasus."

"Fine, fine fine," Pegasus rubbed his temple. "Fine. Pegasus is fine. Now, don't look in the backpack until you get to Iowa. It's very important that you don't."

"Okay then," Keith gripped the wheel and revved the truck. "Am I ready to go? Can I collect these cards and get the money? I'll be done soon!"

Pegasus grinned then. "Not yet. The watch will show the location of the cards. You will have to steal them from the duelists. Your backpack has the rest of the stuff you need, including a hologram reader for the cards." Pegasus opened the door, then, bursting out in a sweat. He would not get that low-class dirty truck smell out of his nostrils for days. That, and the front seat had been littered with Bud Light cans. He made a beeline for the helicopter, shouting back at Keith, "Now you can go, Mister Howard!"

He was in the helicopter in an instant, the wash from the rotor blades sending cool air through Keith's open windows. Keith frowned. He wasn't able to run off with the money. He couldn't stop now, or else he'd never get this damn smartwatch off. And he wanted those millions. Badly. Salivating type of badly. It was more than he would ever see otherwise. 

He got out of the truck and entered the rest stop, going for a whizz. In the middle of said whizz, his watch beeped and showed the time- 3:53 PM- and then a card image. Blue Eyes White Dragon? Another one?! 

_This will be your first and only card to track down,_ the watch said in a robotic female voice. _Pegasus had this card specially made. You will find it sooner, if you go down Route 66._

The Devil's Highway.... Keith cackled and zipped up his pants. Good. He would end up in the City of Sin if he had his way...


	3. The Last Blue Eyes White Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit Keith takes a little detour on his way to Las Vegas, aka Sin City.

He was already in Oklahoma- the corn fields waved in the summer heat as he sped by in his truck. He was blasting some music by Tim McGraw and then an ad came on the radio for the Biggest Beer Ball Ever, held in Omaha, Nebraska- that very night.

He automatically turned his truck around, heading north to Omaha! Man, he still had some grands left from his last tournament he won, the one in New York. He was going to get drunk and get laid tonight!

The watch beeped as he veered off course. It wouldn't stop beeping... Keith tried to take it off, but it would not come off. He muffled it with a bandana wrapped around his wrist, and sped onwards.

And then, 7 hours later....

A drunk Keith staggered up the stairs of a shoddy Omaha apartment building with a trashy young blonde from the festival... and he was waving a small American flag with the Bud Light logo emblazoned on it. He tripped and fell down the stars, laughing at the bottom, his large body not really hurt at all, and the blonde left him there.

The watch was still beeping, but Keith had learned to ignore it by now. He was not even thinking of the millions of dollars. He was drunk and horny and vomiting in the alley about 5 minutes later, and the watch stopped beeping as he finished.

He caught the shine of a silver dress as a silver haired woman walked up to him. 

"Wow, sweetheart, you're hot as hell, with a capital H," Keith said. He looked like a bunch of drunk trash next to the immaculately clean middle aged woman.

"I think you're looking for this," she said, holding out a first edition prismatic Blue Eyes White Dragon card. "I've been following you since Chicago. Took me a while to catch up, young man. Pegasus Crawford has many excuses for this, but he could not find me because I was hiding. I want him to have his prototype card back... He wants it, it was the first one ever printed- it was his first card ever made. Poor artist misses his last Blue Eyes that Kaiba tore in half..."

Keith took the card, keeping an eye on the woman's low cut dress. "Thanks sweetheart---- WHOA!" Keith yelled, as she turned away and her back was hollow. She disappeared into the night.

Keith rubbed his chin. "What in the name of George Washington's knickers?"


End file.
